Knives 'N Wolves
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Connor Kent was minding his own business when a pack of blue wolves decided to attack. Mallory Keen was just minding her own business when she heard the wolf pack attack a mortal. (Currently a one-shot, will probably be continued)


**First of all, I should have made it five oneshots instead for ten chappies XD**

 **Second of all, I'm sorry I abandoned the story. I may have abandoned it, but NEW LIFE won't be affected.**

 **I just have no clue how to continue the story. Yeah, I may pick up the reins again when I'm inspired to continue but for now, sorry that I deleted it.**

 **(I really need a beta-reader. *sobs*)**

 **I'll make it up to you, because I have a missing songfic about this crackship. I think Mari tossed it away buuut I'll write it again.**

 **Thanks for reading this all, and enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"And yes, today is Crossover Ship Week, and yes, since none is willing to vote, then I will just spin these random crack ships Lilinasky created and, here comes out a..." Marrione suddenly frowned at the ship she was holding in her hand before Louise skipped in happily and taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Mari. What ya holding there?" Marrione handed it over to the small girl, who quietly read it. "I don't know how Lilina got that male character. We don't even know it," Marrione started before glancing at Louise, who was smiling openly.

"CONNOR AND MALLORY?! OH MY GODS! " She squealed out loud, clapping her hands and tossing the forgotten slip of paper aside. "LILINA'S SO ORIGINAL! I MEAN, CONNOR AND MALLORY? Can YOU see that happening?" Louise asked Marrione excitedly, pushing Marrione aside from the computer.

"Watch and learn how you can make a crack ship fic," Louise smiled at Marrione, her fingers already typing something on the keyboard. Marrione sighed and rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Louise. "What else do I have to do anyways?"

"The disclaimer, obviously.'

"I have NO absolute idea what fandom you've been writing about."

"Fine. I DO NOT OWN MALLORY AUDREY KEEN AND CONNOR KENT (although he's MY cinnamon roll) NOR ANYTHING FROM YOUNG JUSTICE AND MAGNUS CHASE!"

(Cough, cough, why is the disclaimer sooo outdated?)

* * *

Connor whistled as he strolled by the dark alley he always used as a shortcut for a way home.

There was just something comforting about the dark and the silence that helped Connor relax. Something about the darkness and silence made Connor feel better about himself than being out in the open and in the sun.

As Connor was minding his own business, a random monster decided to interrupt his alone time. The monster howled behind him something that Connor recognized from taking care of Wolf: a challenge. He began to wonder what monster was it this time. Mutation or just a normal wolf?

As Connor turned around, he was shocked. Correction: wolves. Eight wolves just larger than your average wolf snarled at him. That wasn't even the scary part. The scary part was that blue mist seem to hung to their fur and in the dark, their eyes seem to glow with hatred and hunger. Their snouts, oh God, Connor could shiver in fear, those snouts were curling in a human-like snarl.

The wolf in front was crouching and a few seconds before it happened, Connor knew what was going to happen. The wolf was going to pounce.

Connor went in position and closed his eyes, steadying himself for the impact of the wolf. It never came.

When he opened his eyes, the wolf had a golden knife embedded at its side, giving Connor one more final snarl before crashing on the ground.

On the top of the eight-story building on his right, a vague female voice called out: "HEY!"

Then a figure dropped to the ground and dash towards the fallen wolf, retrieving her knife before standing in front of Connor, showcasing their golden knife while unsheathing another.

Connor took a good look at his savior. His savior wore a black hoodie and blue jeans, a green shirt sticking out of the hoodie. Her hoodie was up, but curls of red stuck out. She also wore combat boots.

As fast as lightning, the girl charged at the wolf, a blur of black and gold knives flashing as she proceeded to bury her knives in a wolf's neck before using it as a shield for a bite attack by another wolf. She switched hold on the dead wolf, before punching the wolf directly in the jaw. The wolf staggered as she coldly kicked it down and slammed the corpse of the wolf in her right hand down on the wolf. Blood suddenly splattered on her clothes and on the asphalt. She proceeded to cut off another wolf's leg and the right paw before leaving a thin cut on the wolf's neck, a bloody smile reappearing below his chin. The girl ruthlessly kicked it to the ground. Turning her gaze to Connor, a silent message passed between their eyes. _Leave._ Connor shook his head. _No._

Staring on her torn hoodie except for the hood itself, on her arms was a show of scratches and blood.

"Run!" She yelled, digging out her knives from the corpses before lunging towards Connor, hurling one of her knives.

Suddenly the largest wolf tackled the girl. Grunting, both of them rolled down in the alley. The girl was fighting ferociously, kicking, punching, clawing and scratching, even resorting to biting as she dropped her knife somewhere in the corpses.

As Connor turned around, a wolf slumped, the knife glinting in the darkness. Looking up, two wolves were hesitating to go near him. He dug out the knife and faced them. As quick as lightning, they charged at him and had him on the ground.

Connor fought just as furious, trying to bash the wolves' heads in, but for some reason, they were too fast for him.

They tried to bite hm but THANK GOD that he was invincible.

He breathed deeply before targeting the smaller wolf with one thought in his mind: _Focus._

He began kicking and punching the smaller wolf of the two and taking it down with a good blow to the chest. A satisfying _Crack!_ resonated through his fist and Connor liked it.

Pushing the other wolf off him, he stood up. As he stood up, a unearthly shrill scream filled the air.

Connor's attention snapped towards the girl, who was now helplessly screaming in pain as the wolf began to tore chunks of her flesh off her left leg. They locked eyes again and the girl's eyes flashed one clear message, but this time a bit angry. _Leave._

The wolf Connor pushed off had hopped on his back and he began fighting the wolf, who was nipping at any part of Connor it could reach. Connor smashed it several times against the wall, and the wolf loosened its grip on Connor. Connor rapidly turned, flinging the disoriented wolf.

He lunged towards the girl, who had reached for her knife that Connor dropped earlier. She began stabbing wildly at the wolf, but the wolf was just out of her reach, blood coating its snout as it hungrily ate up the girl's flesh.

The sight of blood made Connor's own blood boil. He made his way towards the wolf, kicking it. The wolf snarled as they played who-was-strongest. The wolf lost the fight. It was simply not strong enough against Connor's brute strength and anger. The other wolf lunged at his back. He ruthlessly ripped the head off of the largest wolf, throwing aside its body before grabbing the wolf off his back and tossing it mercilessly to the other side of the alley. Hard.

"Leave now or I'll tear you apart," Connor glared with much hate he could muster. The wolf whimpered and basically wilted at his gaze before running off.

Before the wolf got to leave the alley, a golden knife was hurled from behind Connor, hitting it's target directly in the brain.

Connor turned around. The alley was so silent that Connor could hear the girl's fast heartbeat and her ragged breathing. She was leaning against the wall, her chest rapidly going up and down. She promptly collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around her as she squeezed her leg.

Connor all but rushed towards the girl. "Stay away from me," the girl growled.

It came to him why she was acting like this: she was scared. She seen how he ripped one wolf's head off. How he hurled one wolf. _Stupid._ He mentally kicked himself.

The girl reached for her knives, unsheathing them and suddenly rain began to pour hard. Winds began to prowl loudly in the alley.

The girl coughed loudly before standing up unsteadily.

Connor saw it first before the girl knew it: The chalky face and as her hood was whipped off by the wind, Connor nearly would've slipped.

Green orbs glared at him from a pale but beautiful face framed by wild red curls. Freckles were artfully sprinkled across her face. Her mouth was set in a permanent frown. It was like a flame, warning him how dangerous but beautiful it could be.

Connor caught her in his arms as she fell over. Blue met green and a silent agreement passed between them. _Just this once._

Connor scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style, as her head dipped and she passed out. Connor looked at her before setting home.

As fast as possible.

* * *

 **Well, I did my best. Also like Mari says, anybody can tell me what's wrong with my writing.**

 **I can probably pick up the reins, but I'll probably just put filter chappies again if I tried.**

 **(Or maybe I'll stick to the five one-shots.)**

 **I'M SORRYYYYY PEOPLEEE.**

 **Also, please review (if I should do five random one-shots or pick up the reins and finish the multi-chapter story.)**

~ _Marrione_ & **Louise**


End file.
